


A boulevard of hope and city of angels

by smolface



Series: Twitter Fics [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Deephwi, M/M, jinhwi, you can never have enough of sunshine ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolface/pseuds/smolface
Summary: Daehwi visits his sick grandmother and meets playful hospital patient Jinyoung, andㅡ





	A boulevard of hope and city of angels

**Author's Note:**

> It's a twitter fic to a short fic exercise managed by my friend. A three-sentence fic turned into this. I, a sunshine ship enthusiast. Enjoy!  
> ♫ City of Angels - Thirty Seconds to Mars

"You'll be okay," Daehwi ran his thumb gently on his grandmother's hand before clasping it with his own. "Daehwi is here to make grandma smile."

 

Hospitals never charmed Daehwi. It was all a stretch of white walls and busy halls that reek of antiseptic; worried families pouring into rooms, sick patients rushed into ERs. It scared him, somehow. How a hospital, where heroes breathed, was also a place where people died.

 

It was the second day of visit when Daehwi walked past a small group of nurses rushing to room 101 at the end of the hall for the second time, he noticed. The first time seemed normal, but the second was intriguing. Giving in to curiosity, he followed the hurried steps down the hall.

Screamingㅡwas all Daehwi heard before he shivered and walked away almost instantly. Whatever happened to room 101, it felt like it hurt a lot.

 

The third day was depressing. Grandma wasn't getting any better and even weaker. What was he supposed to do? Daehwi sat on a flower bed at the hospital's rooftop garden where visitors and patients alike can wander around to kill time. Chin resting on his arm crossed over the other on his legs pushed up to his chest, he heaved a sigh.

A yellow flower suddenly blocked his view of the floor. Daehwi whipped his head to find a boyㅡmost likely about his ageㅡstanding before him in his hospital gown.

A questioning look dawned on Daehwi's face and the boy started speaking. _What a strange guy._

"The flower is pretty, isn't it?" The boy asked, pushing the flower closer to Daehwi's face. "It's so pretty that you don't notice the caterpillar nibbling on it."

Panic struck Daehwi's face as he slapped the flower out of the mischievous boy's hand away from him.

"What are you doing?!" Voice slightly an octave higher. Good thing there weren't any other people besides them at the time. Or maybe not really.

A deep laugh escaped the boy's lips, his small face contorting into that of a happy image. "I'm sorry. You just looked so sad I had to."

The boy sat next to him, almost as if just as healthy as Daehwi was, as he put his legs up onto the space the flower bed could offer. "Did anyone die?"

The question was too offensive that Daehwi threw him the dirtiest look disgusted-ly. It was received well, nonetheless.

"Good." The boy cheered. "If there's none, why the brokenhearted face?"

If Daehwi was angry a few seconds ago, he was now just depressed again. "Just because..."

"I'm Jinyoung, by the way." The boy reached a hand to shake Daehwi's one, and ended up forcing the shake between them. "Worried?"

Daehwi bent his head down, the image of his grandmother back in his mind.

"Life's just like that flower." Jinyoung nodded towards the yellow flower on the ground. "It gets weary because of that caterpillar."

"But if you wait enough, the caterpillar turns into a butterfly. And later on, the butterfly helps the flowers grow."

Daehwi's eyebrows furrowed at the center, lost in confusion. "And?"

"The caterpillars are challenges." Jinyoung simply stated. "And if we just hold on long enough and survive it, the challenges would turn into strengths. Just like the butterflies."

Daehwi couldn't give a proper reply to that. Who was this cheerful person, anyway?

"And your name is?"

"Huh?"

"Huh? Like Hhhhhaaaa?" The boy, Jinyoung, breathed on him before chuckling at his lame joke. "I can't call you huh."

"It's Daehwi."

"Great." The funny guy clapped his hands. "You are my first hospital friend."

 

The fourth day, Jinyoung found Daehwi at the rooftop again. This time, a little lost in his train of thoughts. Another day of good company.

The fifth day came just the same. And so did the sixth.

"What are you really here for?" Daehwi asked Jinyoung who was playing with, yet, another flower.

"I told you, a stomachache."

"A simple stomachache doesn't last for six days." Daehwi rolled his eyes. In a span of few days, he had talked to Jinyoung about his grandma falling sick, his worries eating at him, and how that morning they received good news: grandma was recovering steadily.

Jinyoung stared considerately at him for moment. "A severe stomachache." And then he grinned.

It went on like that for the rest of the day before a nurse came to fetch Jinyoung. Daehwi didn't even realize he was walking back to his grandma's room with a smile.

 

The seventh day, Jinyoung didn't come. It seemed stupidㅡit wasn't anything Daehwi had to look forward toㅡbut Daehwi felt disappointed. When he thought of wandering in the hallways to look for him, which was a stupid idea in such a huge hospital, he heard the faint screaming down the end of his floor again. Room 101. That scared Daehwi and got him back in his grandma's room in no time.

 

The eighth day, Jinyoung seemed weaker when he sat beside Daehwi at the rooftop. Nonetheless, there was the bright smile on his face.

Daehwi wanted to tell him that his grandma was doing well, and that sooner or later she will be discharged. But instead, they sat in silence looking at each other and sharing peaceful smiles.

However, that day, he followed Jinyoung to see where he'd be hiding when Daehwi can't find him.

Maybe Daehwi kind of knewㅡmaybe it was the way he felt so afraid that made him realizeㅡthat the boy in constant agony in that room was the boy who cracked silly jokes and erupted in crazy laughter after. Standing before the closed door, maybe, he already knew. That Jinyoung, the cheerful boy with a severe stomachache, was the same Bae Jinyoung inside room 101. And that his doctor was once his father's doctorㅡthe same doctor who fought with them through his cancer.

And Daehwi couldn't stop his heart from breaking completely.

 

Jinyoung woke up the next day feeling lightheaded from the painkillers he had to take. Every day was a battle, yet a battle he would fight with all his might.

The nurse came in just in time to check up on him. She walked in with a basket of yellow flowers, placed them on the table beside his bed and asked him how he was feeling.

"By the way, your friend sent you those flowers."

A little confused, he reached for the basket and found a note on it. Unfolding the card, it revealed a letter in a neat handwriting.

 

_How's your stomachache?_

_I couldn't tell you sooner, but my grandma is finally well. She was discharged today and I couldn't come to pick her up. Too bad, I was kinda busy._

_But she's finally out of the hospital. I'm so happy. Remember when you said to hold on just a little more? Looks like you were right. It did have good results._

_So, just keep holding on, okay?_

_I won't be coming to the hospital to visit my grandma anymore. So get well fast! Be healthy, Jinyoung!_

_I'll enjoy the flowers for now._

_Daehwi_

 

A sad smile eased out on Jinyoung's face. When he placed the card back in the basket, he realized how familiar the flowers were.

_I'll enjoy the flowers for now._

The idea popped up just like that.

 

Daehwi was breathing fresh air when Jinyoung reached the rooftop, catching his breath.

"Why'd you run here?"

Jinyoung stood there, a teary smile spreading on his face.

"I thought you would be here."

Daehwi returned the smile. "Did you think you won't be seeing me anymore?"

Jinyoung nodded his head shamelessly.

A laugh came out of Daehwi's lips. "I won't be coming for my grandma anymore. But I guess I would be coming for you."

Suddenly, just like that, they stared at each other's teary eyes as they stepped closer until they were in front of each other.

"Really?"

Daehwi pushed his chest with his finger. "Of course. After all, aren't I your first hospital friend?"


End file.
